The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor.
A spindle motor is used to rotate a disk to allow an optical pickup to read data recorded in the disk.
The spindle motor includes a rotor yoke coupled to a shaft. A disk can be rotated by loading the disk on the upper side of the rotor yoke.